Silhouettes
by P3E
Summary: The Charmed Ones travel to the future to attempt a life as the Power of Four, but nothing is what it seems! FULL EPISODE! Please rate and review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 7 Silhouettes**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of a clear blue sky over the Golden Gate Bridge._

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper and Paige as they sit together on the grass_

Paige: Four hours…four hours we've been sitting here Piper.

Billie/Piper: I know. My butt hurts.

Paige: I can't do it…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she gets to her feet._

Paige: I can't sit here and wait for my sister to die.

Billie/Piper: You don't even know her Paige.

Paige: That's true… but she's still my sister. Even if she wasn't, waiting around until anyone dies…is just…ugh!

Billie/Piper: Paige I understand. I do, but what can we do about it. We can't change the past.

_Cut to: a view of Paige who begins to pace excitedly. _

Paige: You keep saying that but what if the spell worked the way it was supposed to? What if we were brought here to change the past?

Billie/Piper: You mean to keep Prue from dying?

Paige: Yes! Piper, what if…

Billie/Piper: Where would you be then Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stops pacing and turns to face Billie/Piper._

Paige: What?

Billie/Piper: You forget, the initial reason you were brought to us was to reconstitute the power of three. We wouldn't have needed to do that if Prue had stayed alive. We might have never found out about you.

Paige: That doesn't mean that. Maybe destiny would have eventually brought us together.

Billie: You really put that much faith in destiny? Destiny has done nothing but screw us over lately.

Paige: I would trust in destiny that much if it means it's a way to get Prue back. I know you don't understand me because, you're right, I don't know anything about Prue and I shouldn't want her back as much as I do. I do though Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She stands to face Paige._

Billie/Piper: I want her back too, but not at the expense of you.

Paige: You won't lose me.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she paces away from Paige._

Billie/Piper: You don't know that.

Paige: I have to believe that.

Billie/Piper: No, Paige. We're staying here.

Paige: Piper, we could change this. She doesn't have to die.

Billie/Piper: Paige, no.

Paige: Think about it we don't even have to face the demon. If we right notes to ourselves or something so that we can remember when time rewinds…

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she whirls around to face Paige. _

Billie/Piper: Paige! I said no! God! I don't want Prue to die, and I don't want to wait around here for it happen, but as much as it hurt when Prue left it me…it would hurt ten times more if you did. I will not lose you too, so just do what I say and drop it!

Paige: Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She strides to where Paige is parked and sits on the hood of the car. Paige slowly follows behind._

Paige: Piper…

Billie/Piper: What, Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands in front of Billie/Piper until she looks up to meet her gaze. Paige smiles brilliantly._

Paige: You love me.

Billie/Piper: What?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits beside Billie/Piper and playfully shoves her._

Paige: You looooove me.

Billie/Piper: I guess… maybe a little.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she cracks a smile. The two sit in silence for a little while._

Paige: What do we do now?

Billie/Piper: I don't know…

Paige: Rock, paper, scissors?

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She glances at Paige as if she's crazy. Then she shrugs her shoulders. They put up their fists._

Billie/Piper: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot….

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a view of the emergency room. Piper/Prue lays on a gurney gasping for air while Prue holds her hand. A medical team of nurses and doctors buzz around Piper/Prue as they try to stabilize her. _

Nurse: Get your kit ready.

Dr. Griffiths: Small entry wound: upper right back…larger exit wound: abdomen. Her lungs are filling. Start an IV liter of lactated IV ringers. Two units of O stat…

Nurse: Right away.

_Cut to: a view of Prue she looks up to the heavens. Tears cascade down her face._

Prue: Leo!

_Cut to: a view of the doctors working furiously over Piper/Prue's body. She shakes underneath their hands, difficultly trying to breathe._

Dr. Griffiths: Grab 40 cc's of adrenaline stat.

Nurse: Yes, sir.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue on the gurney as she turns to Prue. Her speech is choppy as she struggles to breathe._

Piper/Prue: He…can't hear you…he's not coming. I'm not…going to make…

Prue: Hey, hey, don't you dare die on me.

Piper/Prue: I'm cold…I…I can't feel my legs. I…don't want…to die. I…Prue…

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she desperately looks to the doctors for help._

Nurse: Pulse is dropping.

Piper/Prue: I… I… I… can't. Oh God.

_Sound over: flat line_

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she watches Pipe/Prue's chest stop moving. _

_Cut to: a view of the underworld._

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he approaches Phoebe and Leo._

Phoebe: Cole, what happened?

Cole: He knows Phoebe…about us…

Phoebe: That's not important now Cole, please, just tell us what he said.

Cole: He offered a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay… here.

Leo: What? Down here, he's crazy.

Phoebe: I'll do it.

Leo: Phoebe, come on. We're desperate, but we're not that desperate.

Phoebe: We are that desperate, Leo. It's…Piper.

Leo: What about her?

Phoebe: She's dead Leo. Don't ask me how I know. I just know. Say it's a premonition, say it's whatever you want just know it's the truth. You can check if you want, and for sequencing purposes you probably should, but it's just a waste of time. She's gone and this is the only way to save her.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he orbs out of the underworld._

Cole: Who are you?

Phoebe: What? I'm Phoebe.

Cole: You're not my Phoebe. There are similarities, body not withstanding, but you're different.

Phoebe: You're right. I am.

Cole: Are you going to tell me what's going on?

Phoebe: I can't…just know that I am Phoebe, and I'm trying to make things right.

Cole: Are you from the future?

Phoebe: Cole.

Cole: It's just that you haven't had a premonition the entire time you've been down here and I have to believe that if you'd had one before, you wouldn't have come down here in the first place.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks away from Cole's piercing glance._

Cole: So I'm right.

Phoebe: Yes.

Cole: Ok. Does what you're here for have anything to do with us?

Phoebe: No.

Cole: Ok, then. Your secret's safe with me.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he orbs in. His face is stained with tears._

Phoebe: Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she goes to hug him._

Phoebe: I didn't want to be right.

Leo: You don't have to do this.

Phoebe: Yes, I do.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns to face Cole._

Phoebe: Time won't reset down here…

Cole: That's right.

Phoebe: Cole, you must warn Piper and Prue before the demonic hit man attacks. Otherwise, they're dead anyway. This is what I'm here for. You must save them, Cole.

Cole: I'll do my best.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he speaks to Cole. _

Source: Agreed.

_Cut to: a view of Cole. He stands, bows, and exits. _

_Cut to: a view of a demon. He kneels in front of the Source._

Source: Once I have reset time, detain him, and then kill his witch; that way I won't have to worry about Balthazar anymore or the Charmed Ones.

_Cut to: a view of the demon. He bows low before leaving._

Source: Tempus.

_Cut to: a view of Tempus as he appears behind the Source. _

Tempus: My Lord.

Source: You will reset time to just before Shax attacks the Charmed Ones.

Tempus: Yes, my Lord. Sir I beg your audience for just a moment.

Source: Make if fast.

Tempus: Sir, my power may not be much now, but it is enough to see that this time has been altered.

Source: You've got my attention.

Tempus: This is not the first time these events have occurred. Some magic has been performed in order to rewind time.

Source: Who has this kind of power?

Tempus: Only good magic could have done this…

Source: The Charmed Ones.

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor as time rewinds. Once time settles comes to a halt we see an outside, daytime view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of the grandfather clock in the front hall as it stops rewinding and ends at 6:25am. _

Prue: (voice over) Look, I know that this all sound incredible…

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she speaks with Piper and Dr. Griffiths. _

Prue: …but it doesn't make it any less true all right. Now, you're a healer: you do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

Dr. Griffiths: They?

_Cut to: a view of a Piper who looks incredulous._

Prue: (voice over) Yeah…

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: …demons, uh, more specifically Shax who is the Source's assassin.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths. He looks at Prue as if she's crazy and then laughs._

Dr. Griffiths: Hold on, I get it. This is a practical joke right? You've got a hidden camera here. My second wife put you up to this?

_Cut to: a view of Prue shaking her head._

Dr. Griffiths: (voice over) It's just like her.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths as he looks around for cameras in the ceiling._

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: Ok, Dr. Griffiths listen to me this is anything but…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She gasps as a shiver goes down her spine._

Prue: What?

Piper/Prue: Nothing. I just felt a…chill. I… I… I remember.

Prue: Piper?

Piper/Prue: I remember everything. Why…

Prue: Piper, what is wrong with you?

_Cut to: a view of a violent tornado blowing into the house._

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they turn to face it._

Prue: (voice over) Phoebe. Phoebe, where are you?

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they are knocked to the ground by the force of the wind._

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths. He backs away, horrified to see the wind slow until it becomes the demon Shax._

_Cut to: a view of Prue who looks up to see Dr. Griffiths frozen in terror as Shax prepares to attack._

Dr. Griffiths: Dear God.

Piper/Prue: Griffiths get down!

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths. He ducks behind the dining room wall and Piper/Prue freezes him so that he stays there as she recites the spell._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she stands. _

Piper/Prue: Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She gets to her feet as she sees Shax stumble backward before quickly regrouping._

Prue: What are you doing? He's going to kill our innocent.

Piper/Prue: Not if you get over here and say the spell with me. We can do this Prue. No one has to die.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she and Prue take hands and recite the spell. Shax recoils with every completion of the spell. Piper/Prue tries to blow him up with Piper's power. She takes a step forward as Shax stumbles back. _

Piper/Prue: Prue! Keep going! Say the spell!

_Cut to: view of Prue and Piper/Prue. They continue to recite the spell over and over as Piper/Prue continues to assault Shax with her combustion power. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Phoebe as they orb into the manor. Phoebe looks around completely confused._

Phoebe: Prue, you're…what are you doing? We can't…

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she keeps advancing her attack. _

Piper/Prue: Phoebe, we're doing this. Get on board or get out of the way!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks at Piper/Prue fighting desperately and then at Prue as she recites the spell. Phoebe takes Prue's hand._

Phoebe: It needs more than the two of you…take my hand Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she steps back to take hands with Phoebe. Shax manages to stand up straight and growl furiously._

Piper/Prue: Evil wind that blows…

Phoebe: …that which forms below…

Prue: …no longer may you dwell…

Piper/Prue: …death takes you with this spell.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they watch Shax explode into a million pieces. _

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the manor as time accelerates. Once time comes to a halt we see an outside daytime view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view Prue as she sleeps in her bedroom. She jolts upright as she suddenly awakens._

Prue: Oh…God…

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she jumps out of bed, turns on the bedroom light, and looks around._

Prue: This is my room…this is my room?

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she steps in front of her mirror._

Prue: Oh my…I'm me! I'm…I…Ah!

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she jumps up and down laughing._

_Sound over: Phoebe's voice._

Phoebe: (voice over) Piper? Prue?

Piper: (voice over) Phoebe!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She runs out of her room and into the hallway where Piper and Phoebe are hugging. Piper looks over to see Prue watching them._

Piper: Prue. Is that you?

Prue: Well, yeah. Who else would it be? You're you!

_Cut to: a view of the three sisters as they run together and embrace._

Piper: What did you guys do?

Phoebe: We vanquished Shax.

Prue: We are in the future right?

Piper: It's either that or I've stolen someone's children.

Phoebe: Oh! The babies are here.

Piper: Of course they are.

Prue: How do we remember everything?

Phoebe: I wouldn't say that.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hold up her left hand. A huge diamond ring sits on her ring finger._

Piper: Whoa.

Prue: Nice ice, Pheebs.

Phoebe: Yeah…only I have no idea where it came from.

Piper: …or where mine went…my wedding ring is gone.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she cradles her left hand._

Piper: I'm not liking this future already. Paige?

Prue: Ok, wait, does anyone remember the last six years? What about what happened after we vanquished Shax?

_Cut to: a view of the girls looking to each other for answers._

Piper: This isn't happening. We don't have our memories? Paige!

Phoebe: Well if you think about it makes sense Piper. This is a whole new future you know.

Piper: Phoebe, please. This is…this is worse then when we went to the future to save you from dying.

Prue: Worse?

Piper: Yes! Last time I wasn't married but this time I'm not married with two children…and for God's sake Paige! Where the hell is she?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Prue as they look around not answering._

Phoebe: Paige?

Piper: Paige!

_Cut to: a view of the sisters. _

Piper: She's not here. What did you guys do? Phoebe, do you remember when she told us about the alternate world Cole created? She was dead.

Phoebe: This isn't like that Piper. She was dead because Shax killed her. Now we're here because Shax is dead. He never got his hands on her.

Prue: So let's find her. Attic…scrying now all right…let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she sits sleeping at her desk. Mr. Cowan appears and knocks on her desk. Paige jolts up in her chair._

Mr. Cowan: This isn't your bedroom Ms. Matthews. You've got a lot of work to get done before you can leave us.

Paige: What?

_Cut to: a view of Mr. Cowan. He shakes his head and walks away._

Paige: What work?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she sits in her own office at the South Bay Social Services. _

Paige: What am I doing here? I have my own office? This has to be an alternate reality.

_Sound over: a knock at the door_

_Cut to: a view of a woman, Helen, in a suit. She stands smiling ecstatically with a file in her hand._

Helen: Here's the file, Ms. Matthews. Mr. Cowan gave me the honor of presenting it to you myself.

_Cut to: a view of Helen as she enters the office and hands the file to Paige._

Helen: Wow, haven't gotten to those other cases yet have you?

Paige: What? Uh…no. I guess not. I don't remember…

Helen: I hate to be the one to remind you Ms. Matthews but there are others that want to adopt just as much as you do. We have deadlines to meet.

Paige: What?

Helen: The files on your desk…they need your final signature before we can finalize the adoptions.

Paige: No not that part…the I…want to adopt part.

Helen: Ms. Matthews, Paige… you have adopted. Adam is yours. Congratulations!

Paige: I don't…I adopted?

Helen: Yes…a beautiful baby boy. He's all yours! Isn't that exciting?

Paige: Thrilling. Wait, I can't adopt. I'm not stable enough. My apartment is crap, if I remember correctly, and I'm barely a social worker.

Helen: That's a joke right?

Paige: Do I look like I'm joking?

Helen: Paige…Ms. Matthews, you kind of like…live in a penthouse. You're the most prosperous social worker in this office…in San Francisco. Mr. Cowan fought tooth and nail to keep you here as long as he could, but you kept saying you wanted your own your firm. It opens in three months.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks at Helen for a moment without responding. Suddenly, she stands. _

Paige: I have to go.

Helen: No, you have to sign papers. The adoptions have to be finalized by the end of the day. You're a fantastic social worker; you can't let those families down.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she flops down in her seat. Helen goes towards the door, and then turns to face her._

Helen: Think of it this way: the faster you finish the faster you can get to your beautiful new son.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She forces a smile as Helen leaves. Paige grabs the phone and dials a number quickly._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe in the attic of the manor. Piper is scrying and Phoebe stands leafing through the Book of Shadows. Piper looks over at Phoebe as she groans._

Piper: You okay there, Pheebs?

Phoebe: Yeah…no. I feel weird.

Piper: Are you getting sick?

Phoebe: Maybe? I'm just kind of hot you know? I remember feeling this way before, I just can't…

_Cut to: Prue enters with Wyatt trailing behind her._

Prue: Anything?

Piper: We can't find her anywhere. Hey buddy!

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he runs into Piper's arms. He gives her a bear hug before taking a seat on the floor with his toys._

Piper: Is Chris still asleep?

Prue: Yes.

Phoebe: (voice over) This is ridiculous.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she closes the Book._

Phoebe: Nothing is working.

Piper: We have to keep trying. We can't just leave her.

Prue: (voice over) Of course…

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: Paige isn't a witch now. Of course we're not going to find her with spells.

Phoebe: She's innately half whitelighter though. Shouldn't we be able to tap into that?

Prue: That's not how it works…not with those spells anyway. You never have to summon a whitelighter all right. They just come when you call.

Piper: Paige can't hear us now.

Prue: Pheebs, maybe you could reword the magic-to-magic spell…make it so that it calls the whitelighter in her.

Phoebe: I'll see what I can do.

Prue: All right, get to it. Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she leaves the attic. Piper follows behind waving to Wyatt as she exits. _

Prue: So there's something that seems a little off here.

Piper: You mean besides the fact that my husband and sister are nowhere to be found?

Prue: You can't find Leo either?

Piper: No. I don't know where he could be Prue.

Prue: We'll find him Piper. I promise you, we'll find him.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they hug._

Cole: (voice over) Anybody home?

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they separate and look at each other skeptically._

Prue: Did you hear that?

Piper: Was that…

Prue: Cole?

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they rush down the stairs to see Cole standing in the front hallway._

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He stands in the underworld with a very weak Tempus._

Tempus: I have used the very last of my power to protect you from the witch's magic, my Lord.

Source: Very good. How long will it last?

Tempus: As long as I do sir.

Source: Then we'd better act fast. Thanos!

_Cut to: a view of the last of the Source's assassins coming into view. He bows low to the Source._

Source: You are my very best assassin Thanos. You will not let me down.

Thanos: Your will is my command, Sire.

Source: Good. Kill the witches… every last one.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3 **

_Cut to: a view of Cole flying through the doors of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Prue through the doors. Piper hits Prue on the shoulder._

Piper: Prue!

Prue: I couldn't help it all right: gut instinct.

_Cut to: a view of Cole. He stands, dusts himself off, and then walks into the house._

Cole: Hello to you too, Prue. I see that absence hasn't made the heart grow fonder.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they approach. _

Prue: What are you doing here Cole?

Cole: I was looking for my wife.

Piper: Please don't tell me…

Cole: Where's Phoebe?

Prue: That's none of your concern.

Phoebe: (voice over) Prue!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She descends the staircase_ _with Wyatt. She stops short at the bottom of the stairs._

Phoebe: Cole…

Cole: (voice over) Phoebe…

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he carefully approaches Phoebe. _

Cole: Now before you kick me out again I think you should let me explain.

Phoebe: …ok.

Cole: First of all, I'm not evil, and I didn't kill that guy…well I did but he was killing first. I didn't have a choice.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Cole: Phoebe, I may have my demonic powers back but that doesn't mean I don't love you…

Phoebe: Piper…

Cole: …and if we're going to be bringing a baby into the world I think we need to try to work out our differences, don't you?

Phoebe: Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper._

Piper: Oh!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she freezes Cole._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Wyatt as they rush to Prue and Piper._

Phoebe: What the hell was that?

Piper: Whatever it was it's pretty funny.

Phoebe: I'm not finding my demon ex from hell still being alive and in love with me funny Piper.

Prue: Don't forget the kid.

Phoebe: Oh my God! I'm pregnant.

Prue: You should be glowing.

Piper: Not if it's the pregnancy that we think it is.

_Cut to: a view of a confused Prue._

Piper: The last time Phoebe was pregnant with Cole's baby it was an evil spawn of the Source. It almost destroyed her from the inside out.

Phoebe: This is crazy. I got pregnant with baby Lucifer the year after Prue died and now six years later I've got the same baby?

Piper: Altering future changes a lot Phoebe. God knows things changed radically for me.

Phoebe: It's a good thing Paige isn't here. The baby hated her. Speaking of which, I found her.

Piper: Spell?

Phoebe: Phone.

Prue: All right well we have to take of one crisis at a time. Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe standing together. Wyatt stands slightly behind Piper as she unfreezes Cole._

Prue: Look, Cole, I really don't care why you're here or what you have to say. All I know is that you need to leave now.

_Cut to: a view of Cole turning to face the Charmed Ones._

Cole: No offense Prue but this is between me and Phoebe.

Phoebe: She's right. I don't want you here Cole. Please leave.

Cole: Fine. I'll be back.

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he shimmers out of the manor._

Piper: Why was that so easy?

Phoebe: He's probably planning something.

Piper: Should we worry?

Prue: No. We should get Paige.

Phoebe: I second that. I second Piper's statement: this future already sucks.

_Cut to: an outside view of the hospital._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands in the neonatal ward looking in on a room full of noisy babies. Paige doesn't notice as a nurse approaches her._

Nurse: (voice over) Can I help you Miss?

Paige: Um…maybe, my name is Paige Matthews.

_Cut to: a view of the nurse as her body stiffens._

Nurse: Oh yes, Ms. Matthews. If you come with me I'll let you hold your new son.

Paige: Um… ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She follows the nurse into a room adjoining the room where the babies are kept._

_Cut to: a view of the nurse. She leaves Paige alone and then a moment later reappears. She holds a baby wrapped in a blue blanket._

_Cut to: a view of a nervous Paige as she takes the baby in her arms. _

Paige: Does he have a name?

Nurse: No. That's your job. I'll give you some privacy. I'll be just in the other room.

_Cut to: a view of the nurse as she exits. _

Paige: Hi little one. You don't have a name yet. We should give you one. How about Henry? I think I like that name. How about you?

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking down on the sleeping baby Henry. She doesn't notice as a man, Morgan, appears behind her._

Morgan: I thought I'd find you here.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She whips around to face him. _

Paige: Um…

Morgan: I know. What am I doing here, right? The question is Paige, what are you doing?

Paige: I'm…Who are you?

Morgan: I'm…I'm Morgan…Paige, are you feeling all right?

Paige: Yeah, I'm fine…just having a little memory trouble.

Morgan: Well you'd better shape up and soon. The Source is looking for us to deliver. Now give…that thing back to whoever it belongs to. We've got to go.

Paige: His name is Henry, he belongs to me, and did you just say the Source?

Morgan: I did.

_Cut to: a view of Morgan. He looks Paige over carefully._

Morgan: You adopted a baby? Paige, I must say you're taking the publicity stunts a little far aren't you?

Paige: I don't know what you're talking about.

Morgan: Paige…

_Cut to: a view of the Nurse. She rushes back into the room and takes the child from Paige._

Nurse: I'm sorry. I have to take him for his feeding. You'll be able to take him home in a few hours. There's a bit more paperwork that needs to be filed with the hospital.

_Cut to: a view of the nurse as she exits. _

Paige: What's her problem?

Morgan: She overheard a conversation we were having about killing a witch and she freaked out. A little torture convinced her to keep her mouth shut though.

Paige: Oh my God…

Morgan: Paige, I…

Paige: You know what…do me a favor and just…explain it to me as if I've lost my memory of the past oh I don't know… six years.

Morgan: All right but this is a severe waste of time. You were recruited by the Source and partnered with me. We do evil things to good people in the dark while in the light you pose as the perfect social worker. We've actually been promoted several times and are the right hand men…woman in your case… of the Source.

Paige: Ok, you've got the wrong idea pal. I'm not evil. Chair!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she reaches her hand to the chair that sits in a corner. She is baffled when it doesn't orb to her. _

Morgan: What on earth are you doing?

Paige: I'm trying to find something to hit you with. Chair!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. A fireball appears in Paige's outstretched hand._

Paige: Oh my God.

Morgan: Throw that.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she flings the fireball in Morgan's direction. He catches it and lets it disintegrate in his hand. _

Morgan: Now if you're quite ready. It's time to move. We've waited above ground for weeks and the moment has finally come. We're ready.

Paige: For what?

Morgan: To kill the Charmed Ones.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she travels to the kitchen. Piper sits feeding Chris who sits in his high chair. _

Phoebe: Hey, are you finished? I called Paige but she didn't answer. I want to scry again, but I think it'd work better with two witches.

Piper: Almost done. Where's Wyatt?

Phoebe: Playing outside with Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe going to the back door. Prue enters holding Wyatt before Phoebe can reach it. Wyatt's knee is bleeding._

Piper: Prue! You were supposed to be watching him.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she sits and positions Wyatt in her lap._

Prue: I know. I'm sorry. I got a phone call and got distracted. I turned away for one second.

Piper: What phone call could be so important? Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they trade places. Piper gets a cloth, dampens it, and then goes to attend to Wyatt._

Prue: One that told me the final headstone was placed in the cemetery last night.

Phoebe: Headstone? Who died?

Prue: My husband and daughter.

_Cut to: a view of the activity in the kitchen coming to a halt._

Piper: What?

Prue: I was married. I guess that explains these.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she takes a necklace from under her shirt; on it jingles two silver rings._

Prue: Wedding rings…I've been wearing them all day.

Phoebe: Oh my God Prue…

Prue: My husband's name was Adam and our daughter was Patricia Grace: she was four. I don't remember them, but my whole body hurts for them.

_Cut to: a view of the women as Piper begins to clean Wyatt's knee again._

Phoebe: Piper, that wound looks really deep.

Prue: I'm so sorry Piper.

Piper: It's ok Prue don't worry.

Phoebe: Maybe we should call for Leo.

Piper: Oh…you mean my absentee ex-husband…yeah, let's do that.

Prue: We don't even know if he's magical in this time Pheebs.

Phoebe: And a good way to find out is to sit around and do nothing. I don't think so. I say we call.

Piper: Leo…Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he orbs into the kitchen. He is wearing traditional Elder dress._

Leo: Hello.

Piper: Leo, you're a whitelighter again.

Leo: I haven't been a whitelighter in years Piper. I'm an Angel of Destiny now.

_Cut to: a view of an exasperated Piper._

Piper: Huh?

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he stands in the kitchen. Piper is kneeling in front of Wyatt who is still being held by Prue. Phoebe continues to feed Chris. _

Piper: I'm sorry. You're a what?

Leo: I'm an Angel of Destiny. I just got promoted a few days ago. I don't start active duty until next week…two week training period.

Prue: You've got to be kidding me.

Piper: Is that why you left?

Leo: Piper I haven't been here in years. After Chris was born I left for good.

Phoebe: How could you do that Leo? This is your family.

Leo: Piper asked me to.

Piper: I did what? No I would never…

Leo: You did Piper. How do you not remember? You told me if I showed my face here again you'd find a way to vanquish me.

Piper: Why would I do that?

Leo: You were angry that we took the boys powers…

Piper: You took their powers?!

Prue: All right Leo. Can you still heal? Wyatt's knee is…

Leo: Oh…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She moves back as Leo steps in to heal Wyatt._

Piper: Phoebe, do me a favor and put Chris down for a nap. Wyatt can lay in my bed and watch tv. I don't want them to see me kill their father.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She gathers Chris in her arms, takes Wyatt by the hand. She stops by the door._

Prue: (voice over) Pheebs?

Phoebe: Hot flash. I'm ok.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she exits with the boys._

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she stands by Piper._

Prue: Is she really ok?

Piper: As long as fire isn't shooting out of her head I think she's doing pretty well.

_Cut to: a view of a confused Prue._

Piper: Don't worry about it. Now, you need to tell me why the hell you took my sons' powers away from them. Leo, in this house they are completely defenseless without them!

Leo: Piper, we've had this conversation before…

Piper: Well pretend we haven't and explain.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Leo, I swear to you, if the next words out of your mouth aren't an explanation I will blow you to kingdom come.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he looks to Prue. She folds her arms. _

Leo: You… you wanted out. Out of the magical world, out of this house…everything after the attack that killed Prue's…

Prue: My husband and child were killed by demons?

Leo: No…they were killed by your sister. You had a half sister you never knew about. The Source got to her first and turned her against you. She and her partner murdered them Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she turns away._

Piper: Go on.

Leo: After that, Piper, you told me to take their powers and get out. So I did.

_Cut to: a view of Piper who stands quiet for a moment._

Piper: And Phoebe? What do you know about her?

Leo: There's no help for Phoebe.

Piper: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Leo: Her destiny is to have this baby.

Phoebe: (voice over) That's not possible.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe standing at the door. She crosses over to where Prue and Piper stand._

Phoebe: I cannot have this baby. It's…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She grabs her head and Piper reaches for her as flames shoot out of her head. After a moment the fire extinguishes._

Phoebe: Evil.

Piper: Leo, do something.

Leo: There's nothing I can do…about Phoebe or about…

Piper: About what? Spit it out Leo!

Leo: …about the fact that I have to take Chris and Wyatt with me.

Piper: What? You are not taking my children from me.

Leo: I have to Piper.

Phoebe: Why?

Piper: It doesn't matter. You're not taking them.

Prue: Yes he is.

Piper: Excuse me? Are you crazy?

Prue: Go ahead Leo. You know where they are.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he orbs out of the kitchen. Piper let's go of Phoebe and runs out of the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters her bedroom. Wyatt and Chris are nowhere to be found._

Piper: Wyatt? Chris?

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe as they enter._

Piper: Leo, you get back down here this instant! Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches Prue and Phoebe._

Piper: Are you happy? They're gone! Why the hell did you do that? What gave you the right?

Phoebe: It's not her fault Piper. It's this future.

Piper: Are you kidding me Pheebs? She told him to take them! She doesn't care about them at all!

Prue: That's enough Piper. I care about them as much as I do you all right, but if they were meant to be taken in this future then they were going to be no matter what we did. Phoebe is right ok. This future is the enemy, not me.

Phoebe: This isn't what we thought it would be is it?

Piper: …and the understatement of the year goes to…

Prue: We can't stay here.

Phoebe: Well, how do we fix it? Last time the Elders…

Prue: No, we can't count on them all right. We're on our own.

Piper: We should call Paige: four is better than three.

Prue: She's evil in this time Piper.

Piper: Yeah, but the soul inside is the one from our future. So that means she's not.

Prue: We can't take that chance. We don't know who's gotten to her.

Phoebe: …or is it that you don't think you'll be able to look at her without seeing the family you lost?

Prue: That too. Look, if we absolutely need her I will be the first to call all right, but until then…

Piper: Fine.

Prue: All right, let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as they exit Piper's bedroom. They get into the hallway to see Paige orb into view._

Phoebe: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Morgan as he shimmers in beside her._

Morgan: This couldn't be more perfect if I planned it myself. Wouldn't you say so Paige?

Paige: Yes. I would actually.

Piper: Paige…

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones grouping together. Suddenly Thanos appears behind the girls. _

Morgan: What the hell is this?

Thanos: I was sent by the Source.

Morgan: Why would he send you if he sent us?

Cole: (voice over) Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of the Charmed Ones as they turn to face Cole approaching them._

Phoebe: I am in hell.

Prue: We're surrounded.

Piper: Thank you Prudence. We didn't know.

Prue: Piper, you will not fight with me right now all right. We will fight the real evil in the room.

_Cut to: a view of Thanos._

Thanos: I'd prefer it if you died.

_Cut to: a view of the hallway as the fight begins. Piper attempts to blow Thanos up but it doesn't work well. Thanos hits her hard on the face. Piper falls to the floor. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she telekinetically sends Thanos flying. _

Prue: Paige! Help us! We're your sisters!

_Cut to: a view of Morgan. He hits Prue with an energy ball. The impact sends her flying into a wall. She falls unconscious._

Morgan: Sorry, she's with me.

Paige: You sure about that?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she produces a fireball in her hand._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe backing away from Cole._

Cole: Phoebe. I'm not evil, and we will be together forever if I have to kill everyone on this earth to have it happen.

Phoebe: …but you're not evil.

Cole: I'm in love.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks over to see Prue get up just in time to catch Piper before Thanos can send her flying through the air. Paige is continuously assaulting Morgan with fireballs who in turn is shooting energy balls at her. Phoebe looks back to Cole to see him take a potion vial out of his pocket._

Cole: It's just us Phoebe.

Phoebe: What is that?

Cole: A little something a sorceress gave me.

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he tosses the vial at Phoebe's feet. She immediately goes limp and falls to the ground unconscious. Cole picks her up and shimmers out of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Paige flying through the air. She lands on the floor hard just as Morgan stands over her to finish her off. He kicks her repeatedly in the stomach._

Morgan: You were supposed to be on MY side.

_Cut to: a view of Thanos holding Prue in the air by her throat. Piper jumps onto his back trying to loosen his hold but is knocked down. Piper sees Morgan standing over Paige and successfully manages to vanquish him with her combustion power. _

Piper: Paige…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she crawls toward Paige._

Piper: Come on. We have to help Prue. We have to find a spell or…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stops short once she realizes Paige isn't breathing._

Piper: Paige? Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She is suddenly yanked backwards by her feet by Thanos._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Her face is covered in blood, as she lies unmoving on the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns over on her back to face Thanos standing over her._

Thanos: It's your turn.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as her eyes go wide and she protectively crosses her arms over her face. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**

**Some material of this episode was taken from "All Hell Breaks Loose" and in no way belongs to me**


End file.
